Basketball
by Thruma
Summary: Basketball and girls don't fit, do they? ;-) CD/Nate of course


Title: Basketball  
Category: Romance (CD/Nate)  
Ratings: PG 13  
Spoiler: not that I'm aware of   
Summery: Basketball and girls don't fit, do they?   
Disclaimer: Just used for fun, they belong to Deborah Joy LeVine and Lifetime. You're not allowed to copy or to pass on the fanfic without authors permission! My previous fanfics can be found on my homepage: brittas-world.tk   
Author's note: This is a short fanfic written as an apologize to Cat who I gave a heartache some days ago. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you!!!  
2nd Author's note: No beta-reader checked this fanfic. So hopefully there won't be much mistakes in it since English is not my native language.   
Feedback: Feedback is always welcome!! :-)   
Date: April 12th, 2003  
  
***************************************  
0600 PT  
Division HQ  
San Francisco  
  
"That's not true, Nate!" CD shouted angrily at him.   
  
"Oh, come on, CD. Girls and basketball, there's already a paradox in these two words!" He answered. They were heading towards the exit since there shift at the SFPD was over.  
  
"Nate, girls can be as good as boys. There's no difference. Neither in sports nor in jobs! Believe me or not, in Highschool I was in the female basketball team and we always won the local championship." How could he just be like that? She always thought that he was different than all the other men she'd known, that he tolerated women in every position and that he believed that women could be as good as men.  
  
"Right, CD!" Nate grinned. He loved to tease her because she was so sweet when she was furious. They finally reached the exit and entered the parking area.  
  
CD stopped and grabbed his arm to make him stop too. "Okay, buddy listen. Tonight at 8pm we'll meet again at the sport centre and then it's just you and me playing ball!" Challenging she looked at him.  
  
"Uhm" That was something Nate hadn't thought it would happen. He was about to back off because he knew damned well that she was the one who was going to win this challenge. But on the other hand it would be fun and he could spent an evening with this incredible woman. "Okay, deal! 8pm I'll meet you there!"  
  
CD nodded and entered her car.   
Nate entered his own and they drove off in different directions.   
  
0800 PT  
Sports centre  
San Francisco  
  
"Hi, CD! You're right on time! Can we start? Man against man, er, I mean woman!" Nate grinned already knowing that he would lose this game. But he would be a good loser. He wore pants and a sleeveless shirt.  
  
CD wore pants too and a SFPD T-shirt. "Okay, buddy, let's start! But you better prepare to not winning this game!" She had brought along her basketball.  
  
"Okay, then, let's start. You'll begin!" He gave her the ball back after checking and they started their game.   
  
After 15 minutes Nate realized that he had underestimated CD. She was a hard player and a good shooter. And when 45 minutes were gone she was ahead 36:27. They took a break to dry their wet faces and to drink some water.   
  
"And?" CD looked at him questioning.   
  
"Uhm, okay, you were right. Women can be as good as man and you're an incredible basketball player!" 'And you look so damned sexy in this pants!' he wanted to add but he dropped it. Otherwise CD would be mad at him.  
  
"That's what I wanted to hear." She took a long sip from her bottle. "Ready for the next 45 minutes?"   
  
Actually Nate was already pretty worn out but he wouldn't gave in that fast. "Sure and you better prepare to lose now!"  
  
They started again at zero but CD was ahead again soon. So Nate decided to play harder. He fouled her once and twice.  
  
"Hey, that was unfair, Nate!" She stood up again and took the ball.   
  
"Already the witches in Shakespeare's 'Macbeth' said that 'Foul is fair'!"   
  
"Yeah, but the whole sentences is 'Fair is foul, and foul is fair', Mr. 'Shakespeare expert' and it had another meaning in the play." She stroke her hair out of her face. "But if you wanna play harder then you can get it."  
  
So they started again and both now played harder than before.   
It was CDs turn and Nate crossed her way to get the ball. But he underestimated her speed so she hit him hard in his side because she wasn't able to stop in time. They both fell in the ground. CD wasn't hurt but Nate held his side.  
  
"Nate, you alright? I'm sorry. I couldn't stop in time ..." She kneeled down beside him. "Let me see ..."  
  
He lifted his shirt and there was already a big round bruise.  
  
"Ouch, that doesn't look good. Should I take you to hospital so that they can check on you whether some rips are broken or not?" CD asked worried completely forgetting about the challenge.  
  
"No, no, ouch." Nate tried to stand up but it hurt. Finally he managed and CD took him to her car. "I don't need to go to the hospital. Just need to go home and put some ice on it."  
  
"Okay, but let me at least take you home and help you ..." She started the engine and drove off.  
  
"Okay ..." He looked out off the window and smiled. Somehow the idea of CD occupying him pleased him.   
  
0915 PT  
Nate's apartment   
San Francisco  
  
"Let me help you, Nate!"  
  
Nate tried to go up the stairs but you could see in his face that it hurt pretty much. So he finally let CD help him with the stairs.   
  
Inside his apartment she took him to his sofa and helped him lay down. "Comfortable? Don't move, I'll be back in a second with some ice."  
  
She went into the kitchen and got some ice plus some chocolate bars because she knew how much he loved them.  
Back in the living room she sat on the edge of the sofa beside him and lifted his shirt.   
  
"Hey CD, didn't know you needed a man so badly ..." He smirked but just until CD touched the bruise. "Ouch, that was unfair!"  
  
It was now CD who smiled. "Well, then stop making such comments." She put the ice on the bruise. "Better? Oh, and I have some chocolate bars here for you ..."  
  
"CD, you're great. Thanks." He grabbed one and started chewing.  
  
CD watched him. He looked so sweet topless and chewing a chocolate bar, she could just watch him for hours.   
  
"Penny for your thoughts" Nate said.  
  
"Uh? Sorry, I was ...." What should she say? 'I was just thinking how handsome you look like that, how handsome you always look no matter when or where?'  
  
"Daydreaming, right? But about what, you looked like you were thinking about a man ... Is there someone I don't know?" A bit of jealousy was in his voice. He didn't want anyone to be with CD except him.   
  
"Actually, you know him ..." 'Oh God, what am I talking about? Am I completely out of my mind?'  
  
"I know him? Someone you work with?"  
  
"Yes, very handsome and sweet!" 'Okay, now I'm really an idiot. Why am I doing all this? He would not even want me. He just sees me as partner, as a friend.'  
  
"Mhm, give me name and address and I can't promise what I'll do to him ..." 'What am I talking about? She must think I'm the biggest jerk on earth.'  
  
"Huh? Why is that?" She asked surprised.   
  
"Because I don't want any guy around you ........ because I want you ......." Now he'd said it. 'Great, now she's gonna laugh at me and leave after that.' Nate looked everywhere but not at CD.  
  
CD was shocked. She wasn't sure if she'd heart right but if it's true what he'd just said that would explain his sometimes strange behaviour towards her. What should she do now? Then she decided for something that she'd never done before. She just risked it and leaned down to kiss him.  
  
Surprised by her actions Nate first didn't respond to her kiss but then joined in and enjoyed it very much.   
The kiss was full of passion and love which had been locked away inside of them for so long.  
  
Then CD finally broke the kiss by touching his bruise without noticing it.  
  
"Ouch" Nate said and he closed his eyes shortly under pain.  
  
"Oh, oh. I'm .... I'm sorry, Nate!" CD was worried again. She didn't mean to cause him more pain than he already had.  
  
"It's, it's okay." He smiled again and his hand touched her cheek softly. "So you think you gonna stay overnight since I need some more 'nursing' ....."  
  
"Mhm, okay." She smiled back. "If you think it'll work with your bruise ..."  
  
"It has too ...." He grinned, then he switched back to serious behaviour. Nate looked deep in her baby blue eyes: "I love you, Candace!"  
  
"I love you too, Nate, with all my heart and soul!"  
  
And they joined in another kiss which let them forgot the whole world around them ....  
  
~~~~~~  
The End  
~~~~~~ 


End file.
